A Tale of Two Sisters
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Lelia and Noyala Lavellan have never been that close, despite a desire to be. Their father's recent death has only seemed to push them farther apart. When disaster strikes in Thedas and Lelia is seemingly called by divine intervention, will they be pulled closer together or pushed farther apart? Cullen/Lavellan Solas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or the characters and places within. The only thing I can claim full ownership of is Noyala.**

Chapter 1:

Lelia tromped through the camp, keeping her eyes on the ground. Things had changed in the past month, since her father's death. Her father had been her best friend and he was gone now. He didn't even need to die, which only fueled Lelia's anger and pain. That anger and pain caused her to become isolated from the rest of her clan. Lelia spent most of her time in the hunting or scouting in the forest then socializing with her clan. Perhaps that's why the Keeper wanted to see her. Lelia could handle a lecture. It wouldn't change much anyways. She needed to deal with this on her own. And her father's death left a lot to be handled.

Much to her dismay, the Keeper wasn't alone. Of course, why would the Keeper be without their First? That shouldn't be too bad, except the Keeper's First was Lelia's own sister. The very person that Lelia was fighting to avoid the most. Noyala's green eyes landed her and there were no words, just awkward staring. Lelia and Noyala had never been close. That was a lot of Lelia's own fault, but she justified it to herself with the fact that Noyala, being a mage, was always busy training. Especially after she was named the Keeper's First, and since Lelia was always busy hunting, they would never have time for talking.

"Ah, Lelia. Nice of you to be present," the Keeper said, disturbing her thoughts and pulling her attention from her sister.

"You said you wanted to speak me, so here I am," Lelia shrugged. The Keeper's face was unreadable as ever, much to Lelia's frustration.

"Noyala, leave us. There are things your sister and I should discuss alone." The Keeper said.

"But Keeper-" Noyala was silenced by one look. With a final glance at her sister, Noyala walked away. Lelia turned to the Keeper, who nodded for them to walk.

"I understand you've been having a hard time since your father's death, Lelia. He was a valued member of the clan and his loss was felt by all." Lelia kept her eyes down, her hands balled into fists. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss. She could deal with it on her own. "I've also heard some of the thoughts you've been having." Lelia stiffened at those words. She knew what thoughts the Keeper was referring to and she had only voiced them to one person; Alavin. The poor love sick fool was always around her until recently and he was the only one near her right after her father's funeral, when she had let this thoughts slip.

"I don't think they're entirely unreasonable, Keeper," Lelia dared to say and she received a hard look from the Keeper. "In light of recent events, I don't think some control is asking too much." The Keeper sighed as they came to a stop and turned to face each other.

"Da'len, you know this isn't a widespread problem," the Keeper said. "It was a few young mages with good intentions."

"Good intentions that got my father killed." Lelia said firmly. "And I'm sure we're not the only clan who has had problem with our mages, hence why we can't have too many mages in a clan."

"I know, Lelia," the Keeper's voice was firm and hard, almost making Lelia shrink back. "And, as I understand it, your father volunteered for it."

"According to the blood mages," Lelia huffed. "Their word doesn't mean much. Their motives didn't make much sense either. As well intentioned as you say they are."

"They just wanted protection, Da'len," the Keeper sighed.

"Protection from what? We have very few problems with the humans." Lelia said. "It was foolish and stupid."

"Relations with humans are always unpredictable and they can turn very bad for us. Regardless, those responsible are gone and I don't think it was necessary for you to bring up Circles."

"The shem have made it work for them for a while." Lelia argued. The Keeper raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have they, Lelia?" The Keeper asked. "I trust you know of the tense relations with the mages and Templars currently. Which brings me to the true reason I wanted to speak with you. There is a Conclave happening to broker some sort of peace between the mages and Templars. What happens there will impact all of us. As such, I need you to venture to this Conclave and observe it. When you return, relay to me what happened. Perhaps while you're there you'll learn why Circles serve no one at all."

"Very well, Keeper," Lelia nodded. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Perhaps when you've returned you can stop treating your sister as you do," the Keeper fixed her in a stern glare and Lelia looked away. It's not as if she didn't try but there were blocks in her relationship with her sister. It was okay when their father was alive. Not great, but okay. "She is no blood mage and Noyala doesn't have it that in her. And it's not her fault your mother died."

"I know," Lelia sighed. "I'll do better, Keeper."

"Good. Now go prepare. You leave immediately." Lelia nodded, walking off.

 **Packed and ready to go, Lelia stood at the edge of the camp. Leaving shouldn't be hard but the what the Keeper said about Noyala kept bouncing in her head. If there was any hope of fixing things with her sister, she should say good-bye to her. With a huff, Lelia turned around only to find her little sister standing there, looking at her expectantly.**

Physically, you'd never know that the two were sisters. Just their eyes were the same, both green like their mother. But where Noyala had long blonde hair and soft face free of blemishes and looked very much like their mother, Lelia took more after their father. She had black, shoulder length hair and she had a scar on her lip. An unfortunate fight with one of the boys when she was a teenager. She won, but that's besides the point.

"Were you just going to leave without saying good-bye?" Noyala asked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"I was just coming to find you, actually," Lelia said. "I suppose it's time for me to stop being so bitter, since we're all each other has left now."

"You do, do you?" Noyala asked and Lelia could see that Noyala meant for her words to be biting but Noyala didn't have it in her. She was far too kind.

"I'm sorry, Noyala. I've been having a hard time and I've been unfair to you." Lelia sighed. "When I get back we'll make things better. I promise." Noyala nodded.

"Then be careful. From what the Keeper says, things are very volatile between the mages and Templars.""I will. Look after the clan. I'll see you when I return." There were no hugs, just nods between the sisters before Lelia turned and walked out of the camp. The promise she made was hanging over Lelia's head like a sword. It was high time she stopped distracting herself from these issues she had with hunting or scouting. She'd have to face them head on and mend things with her only surviving family member, after the Conclave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or the characters and places within. The only thing I can claim full ownership of is Noyala.**

Chapter 2:

Lelia never did return, much to the clan's dismay. No one could have expected just exactly how wrong the Conclave went. They went days without knowing if Lelia was alive or not and to make matters worse, rifts starting appearing places producing all manner of demons. Probably connected to the giant breech tearing the sky open. It was a very stressful time for Noyala, made only more stressful when they found out Lelia was in fact not dead but being held by the Inquisition. Somehow, she found that worse than her sister being dead.

"We have to get her back." She pleaded with the Keeper after finding out about her sister. The Keeper seemed unbothered, sitting and writing a letter. "They have no right to keep her like this."

"They don't Da'len," the Keeper said. "But there maybe more at play here then it seems. With things as tense as they are right now, we can't just rush in."

"But my sister-"

"Has always been capable of looking after herself. She will be fine, Da'len." The Keeper finally stood up and handed the letter to Noyala. "See that this gets delivered to the Inquisition."

"And if they shouldn't respond?" Noyala asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." The Keeper said before shooing Noyala away.

They did get a response, but not at all what Noyala was hoping for. She had been hoping they would send Lelia back with an apology and their clan could move on, find a safe place from all the rifts. Instead, elven agents of the Inquisition arrived, bringing with them food and weapons from Lelia for 'defense against the demons' they claimed. And they didn't call her Lelia, they referred to her as the Herald of Andrastae. Noyala couldn't help but scoff at that. Lelia didn't even believe in the Maker or Andrastae! They also brought two messages, both from Lelia. One was for the Keeper and one was for Noyala.

Secluded from everyone, Noyala opened her own letter.

Noyala,

 _I'm afraid I'll have to hold off on my promise for the time being. I'm needed here. I don't truly recall what happened_ _at the Conclave. All I know is that I have the power to seal rifts now and possibly the breech in the sky. I'm the only one who can do this and there are so many people counting on me. They think I'm chosen by Andrastae, can you believe that? Still, it gives the people hope and nothing I say can sway them._

 _Once all this business is over, I'll come back. Until that time, be safe. Learn to be a great leader and protect our clan. Until we meet again._

 _Lelia_

 _Simple, to the point and shut off. Just what Noyala would expect from her sister who never made time for her in the first place. Now she had this grand calling that would keep her away for who knows how long? All while Noyala was stuck running with the clan. Noyala's fist clenched around the letter and, after a moment, it burned up. Noyala would not stand for this. Surely her sister would need help with this and she would have no choice but to communicate with Noyala._

Noyala found the Keeper writing a message to send back with the Inquisition agents and taking a breath, she went over to the Keeper.

"Keeper, I wonder if I might have a word."

"Of course, Da'len. What is it?" the Keeper didn't turn to face her, which somehow made this all harder. Still, Noyala would not take no for an answer.

"I want to go back with them." The Keeper stopped and turned to face her. Noyala took a step back.

"No. We need you here."

"For what? We're just going to find somewhere to hide while everything else is happening."

"For our safety. Not all of us are fighters. The safety of the clan must come first. You know this."

"There are others who can fill my position. I must help my sister." The Keeper frowned at her while studying her. What Noyala had implied, it had been something she'd wanted to say for a while but had been unable to. She didn't care for the Dalish lifestyle the way her sister did but saw no other option open to her, especially being a mage. And her father had been so proud when she had been chosen as the Keeper's First. Now, there was a chance to make an actual difference.

"This is what you want, Noyala?" The Keeper asked, studying the girl. Noyala held her head high as she nodded.

"It is." The Keeper let out a defeated sigh.

"I can't lie, Noyala. I am disappointed in your choice. But it is your choice, I can't stop you." The Keeper handed her the letter and a bag of herbs. "See that your sister gets those and send her our regards. And should you change your mind, there will always be a place here for you and Lelia."

"Thank you Keeper," Noyala nodded, doing her best to hide the relief she felt. She would no longer have the weight of the clan resting on her shoulders.

"Take care of yourself, Noyala." There was no mistaking the sadness in the Keeper's voice but Noyala ignored it as she turned and walked over to the waiting Inquisition agents.

"I'm going with you." Noyala said. The agents all looked at each other unsurely.

"We weren't instructed to bring anyone back," one said.

"I don't care. I'll still follow you there and I have the message for your Herald. So, you can let me accompany you or you can tell the Herald of Andrastae that you let her sister fend for herself in the woods." That seemed to catch all of their attention and they hurriedly agreed to bring her along, much to Noyala's pleasure.

Noyala dared one looked back at her clan, all watching with wide, surprised eyes and she headed out with Inquisition agents. There was some fear, leaving her home but there was also a sense of liberty. You wouldn't a life on the road would be so confining and yet, it was for Noyala. Looking forward, Noyala held her head high as she walked with the Inquisition agents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or the characters and places within. The only thing I can claim full ownership of is Noyala.**

Chapter 3:

The Storm Coast was miserable, Lelia decided as she arrived back in Haven with Cassandra, Varric and Solas. With them, were Iron Bull and his Chargers. Lelia could only hope that they'd prove themselves useful and worth the trip to a place that seemed to rain constantly.

"You and your men can set up your tents here," Lelia said, gesturing to the open area just outside of Haven. "There's a blacksmith there and Cullen trains his men over there. There's also a small tavern in the town, but I trust you and your men won't be too rowdy."

"You don't have to worry about us, boss," Iron Bull said. "We'll be on our best behaviour." Lelia nodded, looking back to where Cullen would normally be training his men only to see the man walking towards her. Lelia fought the urge to smile. Lelia couldn't put her finger on it, but she liked spending time with the former Templar a lot. Well, she most certainly could put her finger on it but she was resolved to not let feelings get in the way.

"I think it's time for a drink," Varric said, a hint of mischief in his voice. Lelia cast him a side glare as he walked off. The giant qunari and the Chargers followed him and Solas merely slinked off, much to Lelia's pleasure. She caught sight of Cassandra rolling her eyes and Lelia chuckled under her breath as Cullen reached her.

"Well, you certainly know how to clear a room," Lelia joked. Cullen gave a half-hearted chuckle and Lelia knew. There was something not right.

"Cullen, what is it?" There were a million things that could have gone wrong and Lelia didn't like to think of any of those things.

"We received word from your clan." Lelia felt her heart stop. That was the worst news of all.

"What happened? Are they okay?" Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Yes, she had pulled away from them for a month and she had harbored a lot of anger but that was still her family. And her sister. Her sister wouldn't have it in her to fight, it just wasn't who she was.

"Oh no, they're fine. There's a message waiting for you in the war room and they sent some herbs we can make use of."

"Then what's the problem?" Lelia asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Someone else came with them. Someone claiming to be your sister. She said her name was Noyala." Lelia cursed running a hand through her hair. Stupid girl. Why did she come here?

"What is she doing here?" Lelia asked.

"She said she wanted to help. We've been keeping an eye on her since she arrived."

"Thank you. Where is she?"

"She is in the chantry. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm sending her home. Can you spare a man or two to escort her back?" Cullen nodded and Lelia didn't say anything more as she marched into the town and headed straight into the chantry. Stupid, stupid girl. Why would she come here? What was she trying to prove? If Lelia didn't send her home, she may kill the elf mage.

Walking into the chantry, Lelia didn't see her right away. That was fine, there was only so many places in here she could go. Fists clenched, Lelia marched right toward Josephine's makeshift office and threw the door open. Inside, the two women were laughing and for a moment, Lelia felt a pang of jealously as she and Noyala had never laughed like that. It was gone quickly, however, as the two pairs of green eyes met and Noyala's happiness faded quickly.

"Hello sister. It's good to see you." She said.

"Is it?" Lelia asked. "Because I'm not finding it very good right now." She saw Noyala flinch but couldn't be bothered. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her sister. Quite the contrary. She was very guilty that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise for a long time, but it was a comfort to know that her sister would be safe with the clan. Now, here she was. Right at the centre of the conflict.

"It's dangerous! Why did you come here?" Lelia demanded. "You could get yourself killed."

"And so could you!" Noyala snapped. "I wanted to help!"

"Help with what? You're an unpracticed mage!" Lelia said. "I'm here because I have to be! Because no one can do what I can!"

"Perhaps I should leave you to handle this on your own." Josephine said, sneaking around the dueling sisters and out the door. Lelia would have to apologize to her later. It wasn't fair to her to be caught up in their family drama.

"I can still learn, Lelia." Noyala said. "And I can do healing magic. I want to help you with this, Lelia. Please."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Noyala." Lelia shook her head. "Besides, you're the Keeper's First. You're needed back with clan. I've already asked Cullen to arrange an escort back for you."

"I'm not the Keeper's First anymore," Noyala sighed. "I never wanted to be. I don't want to run and hide. I want to help."

"What?! Noyala, what did you do?!" Lelia snapped. "Do you know how lucky you were to be the First? You could have been a leader!"

"I don't want to be a leader, Lelia!" Noyala shouted. "I just want to do something to make a difference. And not just in the clan but everywhere. Let me help." Frustrated, Lelia started pacing the room. Lelia couldn't wrap her head around what Noyala had done. It was crazy! But, looking at her sister, Lelia could tell that Noyala would not be swayed.

"Fine. But I can't be responsible for you here." And then, Noyala-sweet, innocent Noyala-said something with so much bite it took Lelia by surprise.

"You haven't been for my whole life." The words stung more than Lelia would ever admit and she covered it up with a glare to the younger elf.

"Talk to Lelianna about what you can do. I have my own duties to attend to." Without another word, Lelia walked out of the room and ignored all the stares of the people who had undoubtedly heard the fight. On the way out, she ran into Cullen and for the first time since meeting him, she didn't want to stay and talk.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. She's staying." And with that, Lelia was gone before Cullen could get a word in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or the characters and places within. The only thing I can claim full ownership of is Noyala.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read the first three chapters! And a special thanks to those who have favourited and followed the story! While this story does follow the storyline of Dragon Age Inquisition, I am going to skim over some of main events in the game while filling in some of the holes that wasn't cover (like the journey to Skyhold). The main focus of this story is the relationships between the sisters as with their romance choices. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and please leave your reviews! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 4:

Lelia somehow found her way to the Singing Maiden after the fight with her sister. Behind her were the rowdy sounds of drinking and in front of her, was her mostly still mug of ale. She didn't like the taste but she thought it might help. It didn't.

"This is the last place I'd expect to find you." Lelia huffed, recognizing that voice almost immediately. This was not the state she wanted Cullen to see her in. "I didn't take you for much of a drinker."

"I'm not. But it seems to help most people so I thought I'd give it a try. It hasn't done anything." Lelia sighed, pushing the mug away.

"It's been my experience that these vices only serve as temporary distraction anyways." Cullen said, glancing at the mug. Lelia looked at him, a question on her mind. He'd only briefly touched on his past but, from that, Lelia knew it hadn't been easy. Of course he would know a thing or two about vices. "I heard it was quite the shouting match." Lelia let out a frustrated groan as she looked away. She could say she didn't want to talk about it and he'd leave it there. But did she want to do that? She'd gone so long not talking to anyone about her feelings, simply because she didn't believe that anyone would understand her feelings. Perhaps it would be nice to talk to someone for once.

"We've never been close, Noyala and I." Lelia finally sighed. "But it was one of the few comforts I've had recently, knowing she was safe with the clan. I don't know why she came here. She willingly gave up her position in the clan for this and she could get hurt. I wish she had just stayed with the clan."

"The Breach affects all. You should know better than anyone what people are willing to do to help in the wake of disaster." Cullen said. "There are plenty of things to do in Haven. She doesn't need to leave here."

"That's a great relief," Lelia said as she stood up. "Thank you Cullen. I shouldn't take up more of your time."

"You didn't." Cullen said and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. Cullen broke the contact first, almost seeming to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lelia fought a grin as she started towards the exit.

"I'll talk to you later." She said, glancing back at him one more time.

"Of course," was his only response as he watched her leave.

 ****

 **Noyala didn't know how long she stood in that room for what seemed like forever after Lelia had stormed out. She knew Lelia would be upset but she wasn't expecting that. She didn't know she was that unwanted. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, Lelia had never seemed to want that much to do with her in the first place. Still, she was here and she wasn't about to return to the clan with her tail tucked between her legs. She would prove herself.**

Determined, Noyala walked out of the room and past the staring people. Every part of her wanted to duck her head and scurry out as fast as she could but she refused. She wanted to be a part of something and she refused to be viewed as a weakness. Ignoring all their questioning stares, she headed straight out of the chantry.

She took her sister's advice and went right to Lelianna, who pointed her in the direction of a man named Adan, who was acting as their healer. She also added in a little grumble about informing the Herald that she is not a babysitter. Noyala couldn't help but giggle at that as she headed to where Lelianna had directed her to go. Someone, however, distracted her on the way.

He was standing alone and there wasn't anything particularly spectacular about him, but Noyala couldn't help but stop and look at him. There was something otherworldly about him. He was an elf but bore no vallaslin, so he wasn't Dalish. He was a mage but there was nothing about him that marked him as belonging to a circle. Though no one really belonged to a circle anymore, Noyala supposed. Still, there was something about him. That was when he turned to look at her and Noyala had been caught.

Noyala blushed deeply, ashamed to have been staring, and was about to scurry away when he spoke, his voice taking her off guard completely.

"I haven't seen you around before," he said and Noyala froze. "When did you join the Inquisition?"

"Well, uh, I arrived a few days ago," Noyala said, turning to face him. She was unprepared for the impact his stare would have on her. It was as if he could see right through her, to her very soul. "I'm Noyala."

"I'm Solas. It's a pleasure to meet you, Noyala." She didn't know why she was getting so flustered. It's not like she hadn't talked to men before. She did quite often actually, but she had grown up around all of them. They were family. This man-this Solas-was certainly not family. "You're Dalish. I didn't think we'd see many Dalish here aside from the Herald." Noyala let out a scoff at that.

"I can't believe she's not denying that." Noyala muttered. She shouldn't say anything. There was a lot riding on her sister and Noyala shouldn't tear that down but she was angry. The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. "She doesn't even believe in Andrastae or the Maker. It's ridiculous."

"Not fond of our Herald, I see," Solas said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It's not that," Noyala sighed. "I just… I know her. At least a little bit better than everyone here. She's my sister."

"She never mentioned she had a sister."

"No, I can't imagine she would have. She's very busy, apparently."

"She has been doing a lot," Solas nodded in agreement. "I do think it's a little ridiculous as well."

"Glad I'm not alone with this." Noyala smiled. "Still, she says it gives the people hope. She likely won't do anything to dissuade them, even if she doesn't like it."

"As I've observed." Solas sighed. The way he spoke, Noyala guessed there was more there. What had happened between him and Lelia? He was a mage, so Lelia likely had her biases carried over from her father's death. The way he spoke about her, it didn't seem like he had a soft spot for Lelia. But Noyala couldn't jump to conclusions. Lelia had always been fairly good at making friends. Surely she'd get along with the people who had willingly given up their lives for this cause.

"Solas." A voice said shortly and they both looked over to see Lelia watching them. She looked very much less than pleased. Walking through a chantry of ogling eyes seemed so much easier now that Noyala faced her sister's icy glare. Biting her lip, Noyala stepped back, hoping to be forgotten. Lelia barely glanced at her, keeping her eyes on Solas. "I want to talk to you, about the Templars and mages."

"Of course, Herald." There was just enough mocking in his voice that Noyala had to fight to hold back her laugh. Lelia didn't find it nearly amusing as she turned and walked away, expecting Solas to follow. Solas didn't follow right away and instead turned to Noyala.

"Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Noyala." He said with a smile. "Until next time." Noyala smiled at him.

"I look forward to it, Solas." She replied before he followed after Lelia at his own leisurely pace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, the world it is set in, its story and its characters.**

 **Well, it took me forever but I finally have the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5:

"You don't actually want my opinion about Templars and Mages," Solas said as he followed Lelia. "You already know what you're doing."

"I have some idea what I want to do," Lelia said, not turning to face him. "I've still been advised to meet with the mages, so we'll see what they have to say."

"But you still don't trust the mages." Solas always had such a polite way of saying things while still ensuring that you knew he thought himself to be much higher then you. "Even if you're sister is one." Lelia finally stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, my sister is one. But you do not what I've been through. Trust me when I say that I have a reason for feeling the way I do," Lelia said shortly, giving him a sharp look. "Speaking of my sister. Do not tell you your views on blood magic or our people."

"Why? Are you afraid that her opinions might line up more with mine as opposed to your own?" The way Lelia straightened and glared at him gave Solas all the answer he needed.

"All you need know is that I have asked you not to share." Lelia said sharply. She remembered her own shock and anger upon hearing what Solas had to say about blood magic. It brought her right back to the moment her father died. If she did one good thing for her sister, it would be protecting her from this. "And my sister is meant to be Keeper. Once all of this is over then she'll return, and be the leader she's meant to be."

"Are you certain that's what she wants?" Solas asked and Lelia gave him an incredulous look.

"You've spoken to her all of one time. Do not presume to know my sister." The two elves stared each other down as Cassandra approached them. She suppressed an eye roll as she spotted them. It was no secret that there were no warm feelings between Solas and Lelia. Still, they were both necessary in the Inquisition so Cassandra hoped-for the good of all-that they were able to put their differences behind them.

"Herald, you're wanted at the chantry." She said and Lelia's hard green eyes turned to her. Despite their rough start, Lelia found herself becoming fond of the warrior. Cassandra was tough and that could make her difficult to like but Lelia respected her dedication to her beliefs and Cassandra seemed to appreciate that Lelia was doing whatever it took to make things right. Even if she did hate being called the Herald of Andrastae.

"Very well," Lelia nodded. She cast one more warning glare to Solas before she walked to the chantry with Cassandra.

Lelia ended up venturing out the very next day, leaving with a small party that consisted of the dwarf Varric, the cold Cassandra and Vivienne, whom Noyala was surprised had any interest at all in adventuring and fighting, given how above it all she seemed. She and Lelia only had the briefest of goodbyes before the elder elf was gone.

Noyala didn't know when Lelia would return, but she was quite determined to prove her usefulness to her sister. So, she threw herself into her work with Adan. The man was grumpy and clearly, this healing work was outside of the alchemist's wheelhouse. He seemed to accept Noyala's help though.

During her days, Noyala ran around helping Adan with whatever he needed and healing cuts and bruises that the soldiers got in their training. At night, she sat around a fire with Solas for dinner. Sometimes Adan sat with them, but everyone else seemed to leave them alone. It didn't bother her. She was happy to sit and listen to Solas as he talked about his experiences in the Fade.

"This is all so fascinating," Noyala said, hanging on his every word. She was a mage and yet, there were many things about the Fade and it's inhabitants she didn't know.

"I'm glad you think so." He almost seemed amused at her interest. "Most people are disdainful of my views."

"I'm not most people." Noyala smiled. "This is all stuff I've been interested in exploring further, but I've been too afraid or too busy learning how to be Keeper and such."

"You are not wrong to hold some fear of the Fade," Solas said. "As with all things, it must be treated with respect." Noyala nodded, turning back to the fire.

"I would like to explore the Fade as you do." She admitted quietly. She knew that Lelia had asked for someone to watch her. Creators help her if what she said ever got back to her sister.

"I'm surprised that you have such an open mind about all of this," Solas said.

"Why? Because my sister doesn't?" Noyala asked, looking back at him. "I would have thought you would realize by now that we are different."

"I do realize that," Solas nodded with a smile. "I suppose I'm just not used to it."

"Well, get used to it." Noyala grinned. "You'll probably get tired of my constant questions."

"I welcome the questions." Solas said. "But perhaps that's enough for tonight. It's late and there is always work to be done these days."

"You're right," Noyala sighed. "I'm sure Adan's got a list of things for me to do tomorrow."

"Then until tomorrow," Solas smiled, standing up. "Rest well, Noyala."

"You as well, Solas." Noyala responded as she watched him walk away. Mythal guide her, she had gotten more then she had gotten more then she bargained for when she decided to follow her sister.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
